See Me Bare My Teeth For You
by Mauia88
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is brought into a special case, the purpose behind it unknown to her. All she is certain is that Sasuke Uchiha is confined in a cage specially made for him. And she has to make him enraged. [prison!AU] [oneshot]


**[TRIAL]**

 **Why Have You Come?**

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was already working on a case. It revolved around a man with the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox, allowing him tremendous physical abilities never before seen. Because Hiashi refused to work on anything else, Obito and his team were referred to Hiashi's daughter, Hinata.

Though she was not the best of the best, she was pretty damn good enough.

Hinata set aside her more minor cases to give her full attention to this new one. She was taken to a special penitentiary, in a building opposite the one her father was working in.

Once shown her temporary office space, where she was allowed time to settle in, she was called into a room where she was to be briefed on the confidential details. Of course, this was after she signed a confidentiality agreement.

The team consisted of the team leader, Obito, his lawyer, Kisame, the scientist, Zetsu, and Kabuto, the doctor.

After Kisame collected all the contract papers, he left the room along with Zetsu. Obito remained with Kabuto, but only to observe the new recruit. Kabuto was the only one discussing terms with Hinata.

"So," said Kabuto, clicking a button on the remote he held in his hand. It turned on the large screen on the wall, displaying details of the subject. "Last name Uchiha, first name Sasuke. He has a curse seal known as The Curse Seal of Heaven on the left side of his back. When angry, he's prone to using that curse seal, which is supposed to unleash his demonic form. I've only ever heard it, but we have yet to see it. Do you have any questions so far?"

"If… he changes into a different form, how do you know… if you have never seen it?"

"We have reliable eyewitness accounts."

She nodded.

"Anything else?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"That's what I was about to get to. You see we want him to use his curse seal. He knows our intentions so he refuses to cooperate. We decided we would need a fresh face to try to gain his trust, or at the very least, provoke him. We have cameras set up in the walls of his cell." He clicked another button. The projection changed into a live camera feed of the interior of the cell. "The wall is made of thick concrete he can't break through, and the bars are made of a special material stronger than diamond. He can't break free."

Hinata watched the man on the screen. He sat in the corner of the cell, his arm resting over his leg, his head leaning against the wall, his long bangs covering his eyes. So calm did he appear, that were it not for the slight movement of his hand, she would have thought she was looking at a picture.

"You must log down every time you enter and exit. You can sit in front of him but we advise you not to sit too close to where he can reach you. In addition, there is a one-way mirror across from his cell. We will be watching from the outside whenever you speak to him. If you ever choose to speak to him without anyone from the team present, your conversation will be recorded. Any questions?"

"May I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"What, um, is the purpose of seeing the… seeing his—"

"Demonic form? For scientific purposes of course. He is one of the two people who have ever had this seal. Unfortunately, we were too late in trying to get to the other one."

"Oh. I see." She had hoped for a less indifferent answer. This had nothing to do with helping rid the curse seal from the subject so that he may return to civilized society. It did not surprise her, however.

"Anymore questions?"

"Would you like me to start right now?" She looked between Obito and Kabuto.

Obito stood up and smiled at her. "By all means."

* * *

"Hello," she said, sitting on the chair.

He did not look at her.

"Um, my—my name is Hinata Hyuuga." Still appearing to ignore her, her voice grew small. "Nice—Nice to meet you."

Behind the one-way mirror, Obito, Zetsu, and Kabuto watched.

"Is she even certified?" Zetsu asked.

"She came highly recommended with many good reviews," replied Obito.

"Probably from a lotta guys wanting to sleep with her. Or maybe they did. Heh heh."

Back inside the room, Hinata continued, "You might be wondering why I'm here. I—I like to listen, so I decided to dedicate myself to a job where… I can listen." His eyes continued to blink, even move, which made her believe he was listening to her. "I want you to feel comfortable with me. If there is anything you would like me to do… please let me know." Sometimes, clients would take this easy opportunity to make a witty remark, but he did not. "Please don't feel that anything you say is a waste of breath."

He began to crack his knuckles. On the outside, he might appear bored, even a little annoyed. But Hinata surmised one of two things—either he was trying to intimidate her, or it was his attempt to make her believe he wasn't acknowledging her presence.

"I'm very patient. If you don't wish to speak, I won't make you."

He took that as an invitation. From then on, there was silence.

* * *

The rest of the week was the same—silence the entire time. Hinata did not mind and Sasuke did not care. In her time spent waiting, she would sketch his portrait. For research purposes of course. Or if her hand grew tired, she would recall memories. Sometimes, she would accidentally let out a giggle and apologize. Others, she would look troubled. She did not know it, but he would notice.

The following week, she found he began to loosen up in her presence. It was not that he moved from his usual place in the corner. It was that he would watch her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him watching her. She could even feel it. She was his only source for entertainment, his only source for connection to the outside world. Realizing she was as stubborn as he was, he decided he would watch her for his own sanity.

On the second day of his minor change, she continued to wait by preoccupying herself with her notepad and her memories. When she realized he was indeed still watching her, she met his gaze.

As expected, he turned away.

"I have a younger sister," she said. "Her name is Hanabi. I met with her… over the weekend. She kept singing this song. It's still stuck in my head. I won't sing it so that it doesn't get stuck in your… head."

She looked back at her notepad, in turn causing him to return his gaze to her.

"You see, if I didn't tell you this, you would never have known that—that I had a sister." She met his eyes again, but this time he did not turn away. "I want to get to know you because… I have to know you in order to help you."

Sasuke scoffed, though he wished he had suppressed it.

"What is it you disagree with? That I have to know you or… that I want to help you?"

"You already know my history."

"Progress. Finally," said Zetsu from behind the mirror. "He sure tried his damnedest not to speak."

"I wonder why that is," said Obito. "He's never been silent this long with us."

"What makes you say that?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

He did not answer.

"I… I really don't know anything. I want to get to know you through you. And… in return… I will let you get to know me, through me."

Still, he made no reply.

She continued, "Sasuke… If I can reduce your suffering in any way, I would."

"You don't even know the meaning of the word."

"Can—Can you teach me?"

Their eyes locked. Rising from where he sat, he strode to the bars and stood directly in front of her. With his hand, he beckoned her.

Hesitantly, she stood up. Very aware of Kabuto's clear warning not to get too close, she approached him, believing her trust in him would not be ill received.

If he was impressed by her audacity, he did not show it. His expression remained stoic. His body language was arrogant. But there were no clear signs of a desire for violence. Nothing convinced her she was in danger.

That is, until he reached through the bars once she was close enough and grabbed her neck.

Hinata struggled against his grip, trying desperately to relinquish his suffocating hold.

"She needs to get out of there." Kabuto turned to head toward the door, but Obito blocked him with his arm.

"He has no reason to kill her." His eyes still watched the subject.

"If she dies, her father will cause us unnecessary trouble."

"She signed the big binding contract. Whatever she does is not our fault. Not one bit," said Zetsu.

Sasuke brought her face closer to him. "Don't expect me to believe you are genuinely interested in helping me." Looking past her, his eyes on his own reflection from the one-way mirror, he said, "Your plan won't work."

His hold was strong, but she did not lose consciousness yet. She wanted him to feel that she was still on his side. Ignoring every inch of her body's desire to fight him, she moved her fingers to his cheek and caressed him.

He looked back at her, eyes narrowing slightly.

And let her go.

She fell to the ground and gasped for air.

Sasuke turned away from her. Since his solitary confinement began, no one had laid a finger on him. Not as gently as she had anyway. It told him one thing—she pitied him.

How he detested it. He wanted to curse her the same way he cursed the others. But her touch still lingered on his skin. A touch so unfamiliar. Against his irritation, he gave her no further thought, returned to his corner, and sat.

As he expected, he heard the clicking of her shoes rush and exit through the door.

"You got a rise out of him," said Obito when Hinata shut the door behind her. "I'm impressed. Next time, we'll need you to take it up a notch."

"Yeah," said Zetsu. "I don't get what you're try'na do with the nice crap. You're supposed to make him angry, not fall in love with you."

Her hands were still shaking but she managed to recuperate her breaths. "M—Men show their anger… if they cannot protect the ones they love… Right?"

"So… you're trying to make him care for you? Then what? You'll hurt yourself?"

"No. I won't."

Obito smirked, catching the full events of her plan. "So you do have what it takes to work on our level. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. You deserve it."

* * *

When she returned the next day, she knew she had won Sasuke's respect. Perhaps he too thought she did not have the strength to continue after what he did. But she would not quit so easily.

Two more weeks and Hinata found herself making gradual progress.

There was something about him… She could not understand it, but for some reason she felt less alone with him, even in silence, than she did with her teammates when they held regular meetings.

When she felt the team growing impatient, she decided to do as they directed—something slightly different than her own plan.

Sitting across from Sasuke in the room, she held a stoic expression that rivaled her father's and read aloud what was written on the notepad in her hands. "You were never supposed to exist." Looking up at him, she saw her words struck a cord. She returned her gaze to the notepad and continued, "And soon… you won't."

It worked.

Slamming against the bars, he reached for her, his hand not a foot away. She gasped and stood up instinctively. Her notepad and pen dropped. His eyes had turned red and black flame-like markings covered his body. Behind the one-way mirror, Obito was pleased.

Realizing his attempt to touch the frozen woman was futile, Sasuke lowered his arm. His eyes flicked to the fallen notepad. The words on the page gave him pause.

Someone made her say those things.

Hinata had wanted to run, to leave the room, but she knew she was being watched. She had to be professional. When he no longer appeared threatening, she carefully picked up the notepad and pen. Holding them to her chest, she mustered her courage and looked directly at him.

Their eyes locked.

A chill ran down her spine. It was lost—his trust. What she had done was a betrayal in his eyes. Her expression was of visible pain. "I'm sorry."

It was almost inaudible, but he heard it. Turning away, he told her, "Get out." When he did not hear her leave, he glared at her. "Get. Out." His demand was menacing.

She did as she was told.

"Well done, Miss Hyuuga," said Obito. "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

"Come with me," said Kabuto, leading her to the exit.

Before she left the room, she looked back at Sasuke through the mirror. "I don't understand." She followed Kabuto. "How did those words… affect him so deeply?"

"We believe those kinds of statements triggered similar ones he was told on the day he witnessed the massacre of his family."

She gasped. "M—Massacre?"

"When he was a child, his older brother went on a murder spree and killed his family, neighbors, and some friends. Itachi—his brother—managed to escape before the police arrived. A few months ago, he died. Sasuke had killed him with the help of the cursed seal."

She was speechless. To have unknowingly reminded Sasuke of a traumatic experience—it goes against her nature to help, even the code she honored in her career. That pain he felt at her ignorance… He likely never desired returning there, but today he did. Because of her.

Kabuto ignored her inner turmoil, though he led her to a meeting room to allow her to process the information he gave her.

Upon taking a seat, she said, "You… You told me once that… he knew your intentions. He wouldn't give you what you wanted. Have you or anyone else ever said those kinds of words to him?"

"No."

"Only I have?"

"We believed, with your maternal quality, it would aggravate him more if those words came from your mouth."

"Why did you not tell me this before?"

"We wanted to see first how you would work him."

"I wanted him to trust me… Now, I lost his trust."

"You must try any method and do your best to gain it back."

"I am not finished?"

"This is only the beginning. What you saw was the first stage of his true form. He has a second stage. For that, we still need you."

"Oh… okay."

At least continuing gave her the opportunity to find some way to make amends with Sasuke. That was the only thing she could hope for. Otherwise, she would never be able to forgive herself.

* * *

 **[ERROR]**

 **Who Are You Really?**

* * *

She could not sleep. After having heard Sasuke's tragic story, she could not sleep. In fact, she wanted to cry. Maybe that was why he refused to speak. At a young age, Sasuke saw cruelty. Unadulterated cruelty. And in consequence he closed himself up to anyone and everyone. How could she ever reach him? Let him know how sorry she was? Let him know her genuine concern for his wellbeing?

The answer she came to was a difficult one, but one she felt was the only way. Rising from bed, she dressed in casual clothing and grabbed the coat with a hood on her way out.

The night air threatened to freeze her fingertips. Luckily, the heater in her car worked quickly. She parked in her usual spot at the penitentiary. It was the dead of night. No one was there save for the night guards.

With her keycard, she entered the wing she belonged to and made her way to the basement where Sasuke's cell was, all the while questioning herself. Maybe he was asleep, so there would be no point in seeing him. What if he was asleep? Would she return home? Who, besides people who worked at night, were even awake at this time?

Outside the door to the surveillance room, she paused, nervous. _I have already come this far_ , she told herself. _If he's sleeping, I will leave._

Turning the doorknob, she turned on the light and entered the room. Already she could see nothing outside of the two-way mirror. Everything was pitch black. She approached it. As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she could see what she believed was Sasuke laying on his bed. Unless she turned on the light inside the cell area, she would not know for sure if he were still awake.

Then again, there was another option. Hinata looked back at the exit door. It was closed. No one would know. She raised her hood, and activated her own special power—the Byakugan. Focusing on Sasuke, she looked for movement in his eyes. If he blinked, he was still awake.

As if he knew he was being watched, his eyes opened wide. He was awake.

With a deep breath, she deactivated her Byakugan and headed into the cell room. When she turned on the light, she heard him rustle. Approaching the bars, she saw he had sat up.

"I'm—I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night. Were you asleep?"

He watched her carefully as she sat down in the chair that always remained in front of his cell. Their eyes met for a split second before he looked away.

"I couldn't sleep. I just…" her eyes lowered. "I kept thinking about what happened earlier." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she tried her hardest not to let them fall. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was shaky.

"They told you, didn't they."

This time it was she who said nothing.

For a moment, they remained in silence. Sasuke rested his back against the wall as Hinata tried her best to compose herself.

When she felt her emotions were in control, she said, "I do understand you." Through the corner of her eye, she saw his head turn to her. "You and I… we're different." She activated her Byakugan and raised her eyes to his. But just as she did so, he averted his eyes. "Sasuke," she said, "please look at me."

He did. And he was confused. Something happened, he noticed, for her eyes to change. Veins bulged around them, and her pupils were now more distinct. He watched her skeptically. Every move she made from now on could get her locked up like he was. And she knew that.

His stare paralyzed her, but when he got out of bed and approached her to get a closer look, her cheeks turned red. It was as if their roles were reversed. She forced herself to keep her gaze on his as he crouched in front of her and looked between both her eyes.

Every word was chosen carefully. "My eyes allow me to… see far and wide. I'm very good at, um, finding people, and knowing their thoughts and feelings—but I don't use them for that! I—I mean, I would never, um, read you… without your permission." He still made no response, so she continued, "Um, and… also… um, that is why my family usually… become detectives, or—or police or something. But I… I wanted to help people more directly."

He scoffed.

"It's true. I've always been honest with you."

"Reading words off a page is honest?"

She averted her gaze. "I know. I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

"No. You won't. Because I'm done with you."

"Sasuke, please, I—" Receiving only a cruel, cold stare, she realized nothing she could say would help her. No. He wanted her gone.

So as not to make matters worse, she left.

When it was time to start her working hours, she was already awake. Sleep evaded her the entire night. And as she arrived to work, she could not help but feel some anxiety at what was left between her and Sasuke. Would she ever be able to earn his forgiveness?

Entering the room where the team held their morning meetings, she found the men staring at her all at once. Her chest tightened and her toes curled. She feared something happened to Sasuke.

As she took her seat, Kabuto said, "Miss Hyuuga, it has come to our attention you have been holding out on us."

"Ex—Excuse me?"

"Your eyes."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Don't worry. We won't kidnap you, hold you prisoner, and confine you in a cell." Zetsu grinned.

"I know about the power of your eyes," said Obito. "I suspected you had it but one cannot be certain until it is seen. I've read about it extensively. And I know it's a sensitive subject to discuss, considering the history of fear and discrimination. But since you showed them to Sasuke, I saw the opportunity to bring up the subject. We want you to help us using your eyes."

"You want me to… to use my eyes?"

"Our plans could come much closer to fruition more quickly with the Byakugan. You have the ability to draw out Sasuke's second stage and final form. You wouldn't have to provoke him. All you would have to do is the move Gentle Fist. You are familiar with it, are you not?"

"I… am."

"Great. One move from you and you're capable of unleashing his final form and having control over it. Am I right?"

"I—I don't know. I've never tried it for this reason before."

"Now's as good a time as any. For your protection, you'll need to do it through the bars. To cover our assets and yours, Kisame has written a document giving you permission to do so. Get Sasuke to sign it."

Kisame passed the documents to her.

She looked at it briefly, but did not read a word. "Before I do… please, I'd like to know what exactly it is you want from him?"

The men looked between each other. Her question could only be answered by Obito. To the surprise of the men, he did. "The Cursed Seal of Heaven has the ability to reincarnate a certain man, who used most of his life to study death and immortality. I need him to help me bring someone very dear to me back to life."

So this wasn't solely for scientific purposes. A matter of the heart was involved. But to bring someone back to life? It could not be possible. And… "What would happen to Sasuke?"

"That I cannot tell you. But I can assure you, he won't get hurt."

That day and for many days thereafter, Sasuke refused to interact with her. It was as though she had time travelled to the past—to day one. He made no movement. Just sat in the corner as he used to.

Her powers now known to everyone, she feared the team's impatience. But they hardly urged her. It was as though they were so certain they were about to make a huge stride that they did not care when it happened. That was what she hoped anyway. Either way, she knew they were preparing for the next steps after Sasuke unleashed his final form.

So every day she left with no progress to show for, she read anything and everything about the extent of her powers. How could it possibly draw out Sasuke's cursed seal? And control it?

And if she could draw it out, can she suppress it?

* * *

This time it took a month before Hinata could get him to talk to her again. And how grateful she was that he did too, for she felt the team growing restless.

"You don't know what it's like to be angry all the time." He was in the back of his cell, glaring at her.

"But I—I know what it's like to be scared. You're scared but there's nothing to be scared about. They won't hurt you."

"Is that what they told you?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Yes." His stare on her sent a chill down her spine.

"How do you think I got the cursed seal in the first place?"

Hinata stared, processing.

"Who do you think gave it to me?"

Her eyes widened slightly. She rose from her seat, placed the notepad and pencil on the chair and left the room.

Upon seeing Obito, she said, "Is it true?"

"He says one thing," Zetsu said, "and suddenly you're doubting us."

"But… is it true?"

Obito exhaled through his nose and looked away.

"You lied to me."

"No," said Kabuto. "We simply weren't obligated to tell you the truth."

"That's a lie."

"You did read your contract, no?" said Obito.

"I made sure I wouldn't have to do anything unethical."

"And you aren't. You're helping us understand the cursed seal's true form—"

"No. I'm helping you kill him."

"How many rats have died in the name of science? How many monkeys? Pigs?"

"And that's just as shameful. But he is not an animal to lock up and experiment on."

"Shameful? Because of testing, we have bettered the human race! And we're nowhere near stopping."

"Please, just… just let him go. Find another way to achieve what you want. There's always another way."

"Let him go? He's the only chance we have. What other way is there? What other way are you hiding from me? Hm? Miss Hyuuga, I'm beginning to think you're getting too emotionally involved. Isn't that unethical? You falling in love with your client?"

"That's not what this is—"

"Isn't it?"

"No. No…" her voice trailed off as she began to question why her own heart skipped a beat at his question.

Zetsu snickered.

"I… I'm sorry, I cannot continue today." She turned to exit. At the doorway, before she left the room, she said, "I will return tomorrow."

* * *

 **[TEST]**

 **Where Are You Going?**

* * *

She was grateful that they did not stop her. That they did not question her further. She did not want to think about it anymore—any of it. All she focused on was breathing.

Just as she had promised, she returned. But it was in the early morning hours when the sun had not even risen.

Without considering whether Sasuke was awake or not, she turned on the lights and entered the cell room.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Receiving no reply, she began to write in her notepad. Then she showed it to him. _"Do you want to be rid of the curse seal?"_

He eyed her.

" _With my powers, I can suppress it so that it will never activate again."_

"I don't believe you."

"Please… I just want to help." Her eyes fell downcast and her shoulders slumped.

She looked so pathetic. But it only made him feel her sincerity. Reaching through the bars, he lifted her chin with gentle fingers. When her eyes returned his gaze, he said, "How?"

Before she could utter a word, the door to the room burst open. One guard was at the door as the other went straight to Hinata and hit her across the face. She stumbled back and fell. When the guard grabbed her, she tried to fight him off despite her dizziness and fear. It was to no avail. He was dragging her out of the room. As she struggled, she desperately tried to understand what was happening, what went wrong. All the while, Sasuke could only watch.

"He hardly reacted," said Kabuto behind the two-way mirror.

"You saw what passed in his eyes as well as I did," said Obito. "Just wait. He's trying to assess what's happening. Once he knows our intentions, he'll turn."

The door was left open so that Sasuke could hear Hinata's pleas.

She begged them to let her go, told them they were hurting her. It hurt. Whatever they were doing to her made her want to scream. Fire lit Sasuke's eyes and boiled in his chest. He could feel her pain, her losing battle. And it made him murderous.

Before he could lose control, Hinata was dragged back into the room. The door to his cell opened and she was thrown in before he could dare think to escape.

She made no move upon the floor in which she fell. For a moment, Sasuke wondered if she was unconscious. But the rise and fall of her chest as she sobbed told him otherwise.

Trying to make sense of where she was now, she peeked threw swollen eyes and could see nothing. Everything was a blur. She lost her eyesight, and with it, her Byakugan.

Sasuke saw very clearly the torment they inflicted on her. Her bloodshot eyes could hardly open. He knew she could hardly see. And the fear and uncertainty, the heartbreak and pain she was in pushed him over the edge.

His skin and eyes turned dark-gray and his hair grew long. Webbed-claw-shaped wings extended from his back and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose.

Behind the two-way mirror, Obito, Kabuto, and Zetsu were pleased.

Bloodthirsty, he glared upon the guards that came into the room with tranquilizer guns. He blocked their syringes with his wings, but they could not shield him from the effects.

They slowly took hold of his body. He slumped to the ground.

Hinata had made out that she had been placed with Sasuke when she heard his snarls. Feeling her way across the floor, she had just found his collapsed body when she was suddenly pulled away from him.

"No, please! Please. Let me go." She tried pushing the hand that held her arm off her but the person's grip was too tight.

"Now that we've got what we want from him we don't need you," said Kabuto.

"Don't worry, princess," said Zetsu. "We'll make you nice and pretty before you leave."

"P—Please! Let me go! Don't!"

Her struggling made Kabuto impatient. Pinning her down with the help of Zetsu, he poured droplets of something into her eyes as she pleaded for him to stop, fearing the worst.

Just as they were done with her, guards began to scramble. Sasuke was waking up prematurely. Kabuto and Zetsu let her go and yelled things at each other but Hinata could not comprehend it. Her sole focus was on moving away from everyone. Her back against the nearest wall, she covered her ears with her hands as havoc struck. There was yelling and screaming and snarling, first in the cell room and now away from it, and Hinata could only pray for it to end.

All at once, there was silence. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. That's when she realized, her eyes were no longer pulsing with pain. Her vision was no longer a blur. She could see. Raising her head, she turned, activated her Byakugan, and looked around the room. Bodies were scattered, bleeding, dead.

Hinata pushed herself off the floor and ran out the room. She was met with a similar sight outside. Except this time, she saw Sasuke, transformed, standing over Obito's unmoving body, blood dripping from his hands.

She deactivated her Byakugan as he turned and faced her.

"S… Sasuke?" she said, forcing his eyes to watch only his. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

He only watched her back. He wanted her to take that first step.

So she did. Carefully, as though he could turn on her at any moment, she stepped up to him. When she was just close enough, she read his countenance and found that underneath it all, it was the Sasuke she knew, the same man that had lifted her chin and asked for her help.

Adrenaline still running through her veins, she went onto her tiptoes and took his face in her hands and kissed him. Her lips pressed against his with all the care and concern she had for him in the time they spent together. Everything she felt, she wanted him to know it.

Her plan worked. Within the minute he was no longer that beast. He was the man.

Pulling apart from him to look upon his original state, she saw how she affected him. Her eyes trailed down to the curse mark at the base of his neck. Her fingers touched it lightly. Before he responded in any way, she hit him square on his chest with Gentle Fist. He stumbled, tripped over Obito's body, and fell unconscious.

Hinata placed herself next to him. The cursed seal faded. It was a success. Now that she was certain he was free, tears spilled from her eyes.

Collapsing beside him, she succumbed to the exhaustion that suddenly overwhelmed her.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to the blindingly white room and recalled what last he could remember.

Hinata. Her lips. And then…

Sitting up, he held his head until the dizziness allowed his eyes vision. All the bodies around him, all that chaos, spilt blood, disheveled papers, fallen items—and all Sasuke desired was to know if Hinata, who was lying beside him, was okay. Nothing else mattered.

His fingers brushed the hair from her neck before pressing to find a pulse. When he did, he sighed. She was simply asleep. Rising to his knees, he realized that his next best move was to leave. He had to. He would be locked up again otherwise.

But he would not leave without Hinata. Cruel as he may be—what with how at peace he was now that those responsible for his torment lay dead—he would not let Hinata suffer waking up to the gruesome sight.

He took her in his arms, picked himself up, and left the building.

Outside, the sun was just beginning to rise. The ever-brightening light of the morning rays appeared to cause Hinata to stir. Placing her onto a nearby bench, he stood up, imprinted her picture before him in his memory and turned to leave.

Hinata woke up just as he was walking away. Almost immediately, she sat up and processed her surroundings. Was everything before… all a dream?

Catching Sasuke's back frozen just a few feet ahead of her, she realized then what must have happened—why she was outside.

Upon standing, she said, "Where are you going?"

Sasuke turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder. The subtlest flinch from her told him what he already knew. Averting his eyes, he replied, "Thank you."

He continued on. And she let him.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **A/N:**

This story was inspired in part by the song, "Who Are You, Really?" by Mikky Ekko. Thus, I would like to think the song matches the story nicely.

Originally, I wrote this months ago and after re-reading it now, I decided I wanted to finish it and publish it. I am very aware that it could have been written better. However, I am too anxious to be done with it. Maybe one day I'll create a similar, better version. Or I'll just come back and edit this one.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. I would love to hear any questions, comments, concerns, etc,


End file.
